Yuna Kurumi
Character Overview Rina Kurumi's energetic twin sister, Yuna Kurumi is the person Rando pretends to be when living with her sister. A headstrong and determined girl, Yuna ran away from home in order to pursue her dream of becoming a beautician. Since Rando doesn't know much about her personality or her habits he mostly has to make them up as he goes along. Personality Yuna is an independent girl who loves her twin sister Rina and her parents Kazuki and Yoko Kurumi. She is a hardworker and helped sweep the floor of Hair Salon Kaze. She is also prone to anger especially when it concerns the well being of her sister. Relationships *Rina Kurumi **Yuna deeply cares for her twin sister Rina. During their childhood, when Rina got a haircut she didn't like, Yuna insisted that she would become a hairdresser and take care of Rina's hair. After middle school Yuna became jealous that Rina was allowed to go to a high school of her choice but Yuna couldn't go to a beauty school to study her craft. She ran away from home to pursue her dreams but always loved her sister and wants to go back to her. *Kazuki and Yoko Kurumi **While she loves her parents, Yuna decided to run away to pursue her dreams. She does care for them and is relieved to learn that Rando has been keeping them happy with his deception. *Masashi Rando **She first meets Rando when he is disguised as Rina as part of game. When Rando explains that she has taken over Yuna's life and that he is really a boy, Yuna becomes violently angrily, slapping him for tricking her sister and possibly taking advantage of the situation. After seeing her parents and sister happy with Rando's lie, Yuna accepts him but tells him to keep his distance after Rando has his surgery to revert back to his old self. After seeing Rando confess to her sister and Rina's distress at the idea that Yuna might leave again, Yuna gives Rando one final test. Yuna asks Rando to undergo surgery again to become "Yuna" again, permanently since he cannot continue to have drastic plastic surgery. Yuna reveals that Rando never had a reversion surgery and returns to Tokyo to continue her beauty school. Seems to think that Rando is a sweet guy and hugs him on his senior class trip with Rina. *Jin Yoshida **Yuna worked with Jin after she ran away from home in exchange for board. They worked together in a beauty salon for some time until the salon closed down and she moved on to Sapporo to find an education. It is suggested that Yuna might have a crush on him. Trivia *Yuna is actually lactose intolerant. *Yuna's hair color in most of Pretty Face was shown to be black like her sister. In the final 6th volume of Pretty Face Yuna is shown to have blonde hair just like the "Yuna" who replaced her. *She was supposed to switch with Rando and spend some time with Rina when they were on their senior class trip. However, due to some unfortunate circumstances, Yuna was left outside in the bushes when Rando had to stay at the hotel to dish wash. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters